¿amor prohibido?
by shi no hime
Summary: Poco a poco se van encendiendo los focos, y pronto Kaoru conocera a otra persona que tal vez lo haga olvidar a ese amor secreto, mal summary...kaohik incesto


Ouran Hight School Host Club

Capitulo Único

Por: sak

Otro día mas, ahora el es feliz pero… ¿yo que voy hacer?

Desde hace una semana que me hago esa pregunta, hace una semana que el sale con Haruhi, hace una semana que Tamaki-senpai esta deprimido, hace una semana que todo esta raro.

Ya no duermo en mi cama, ya no me abraza por la noche, se volvió mas independiente, no me necesita a su lado a cada momento, a veces, hasta creo que le estorbo.

Ya eh llorado una noche, me eh dado cuesta de que lo amo, que tal vez es por eso que pienso tanto en el, que tal vez por eso me duele tanto verlo con ella, pero el no siente lo mismo por mi¿y como iba a sentirlo si somos hermanos? Y peor aun gemelos.

* * *

la habitación estaba oscura, no había nada de luz, la sombra que antes estaba en un rincón en posición fetal se levanto y salio de ese cuarto y en otro cuarto aparte igual oscuro y vació solo se aprecian siete focos apagados, pero uno se prende solo faltan seis

* * *

-necesito pensar-como pudo el menor de los gemelos se vistió, se puso un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa blanca y encima una chamarra de ¾, la chamarra la llevaba abierta y la camisa se apreciaba un dibujo de dragón todo negro, la chamarra era de color beige. 

No había nadie de su familia, su mamá estaba en Italia promocionando su nueva temporada Invierto-Otoño, su papá cerrando un contrato en Alemania y Hikaru había salido con Haruhi. Solo esta la gente de servicio.

Salio corriendo, sentía que su casa le asfixiaba, camino sin rumbo, hasta que llego a un lugar donde había mucho comercio, muchas tiendas de todo tipo, se sentía un poco acalorado así que decidió tomar un helado.

Se metió a una heladería de nombre Fantasy World, y se compro un helado de choco chip (mi favorito jeje) y justo cuando iba saliendo se tropezó con una chavita, lo que provoco que se helado se cayera al suelo por agarrarla a ella.

* * *

la oscuridad se acaba para la persona, el siguiente cuarto tiene tanta luz que lo ciega por unos momentos, pero pronto se recupera, se prende otro foco

* * *

-perdón-le dijo ella al ver el helado tirado-déjeme comprarle otro, para disculparme-le dijo ya una vez que recobro su postura, mantenía la cabeza baja y cubierta con su cabellos castaño pero se notaba que esta un poco sonrojada 

-déjalo ya se me quito el antojo-moviendo las manos en señal de que no importaba

-pero…entonces déjeme de alguna manera recompensarlo-ya viéndolo a los ojos

-pues…que te parece si me acompañas a comer algo, la verdad me Salí sin comer y ya me dio hambre, y como no estoy acostumbrado a comer solo así que... ¿aceptas?

-esta bien-le dijo con una sonrisa-mi nombre es Yumi Takemachi ¿y el tuyo?

-kaoru Hitachiin-antes de que el pudiera terminar ella le interrumpió

* * *

ve que todo el cuarto esta vació y se da cuenta que la decoración es totalmente blanca, otro foco se prende, solo faltan cuatro

* * *

-¿Hitachiin¿De la corporación Hitachiin? (no se si realmente esta exista) ¿hijo de la diseñadora de ropa?-pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos 

-si, así es-pensando que no lo iba a reconocerlo le dijo su nombre pero al parecer se había equivocado

-mi mama es Takemachi Zuzuka, amiga de tu mamá

-a ya la recuerdo, así que tu eres la mocosa que a veces ibas a la casa, ya tiene mucho tiempo de ello

-como 10 años-dijo ella recordando que ellos siempre la ignoraban

-entonces vamos a comer-la jalo del brazo y se la levo a un restaurante que había visto poco antes

Resultaba que ella no estudiaba en el host club pero si es otro colegio de renombre, era muy bella eso ni negarlo, de grandes ojos azules, cabellos castaño ondulado y largo, figura esbelta, elegancia y a la vez amabilidad.

Quedaron de salir al siguiente fin de semana, en plan de amigos pues a pesar de todo se habían caído bien.

Todos decían que en esa semana el humor de Kaoru había cambiado, de deprimido y tristón a alegre y ansioso por el fin de semana, Hikaru no sabía lo que pasaba, pues kaoru no le había querido decir nada a nadie, guardando celosamente el secreto de su nueva amistad.

* * *

pero se da cuenta de que igual se siente solo, no importa si esta en oscuridad o en luz, otro foco mas se prende

* * *

El sábado en la mañana se levanto temprano, se vistió lo mejor que pudo, pero sin exagerar, lucia muy bien (papacito a que horas vas por el pan fiu fiu) levanto a hikaru, pues también tenia una cita y se fue. 

Cuando llego Yumi todavía no estaba así que espero un poco y a los minutos llego ella, vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla y un TOP color negro encima un chaleco.

-perdón por la tardanza, no sabía que ponerme, por eso me tarde… ¿Qué ha-no puedo terminar por que alguien se interpuso entre ella y Kaoru

-kaoru ¿Qué haces aquí?-le dijo su hermano, que lo veía con reproche

* * *

siente que alguien lo observa, voltea rápidamente, pero no ve nada, otro foco se prende

* * *

-¿Qué pasa haruki por que me dejaste ahí?...a perdón no los había notado, kaoru ¿Qué haces aquí? 

-estoy con una amiga. Les presento a Yumi Takemachi, su mama es amiga de mama, haruki, yumi ellos son mi hermano obviamente y haruhi su novia-dijo con algo de pesar que solo yumi noto

-mucho gusto, haruki-san, haruhi-san, es un placer-haciendo una leve reverencia.¿les gustaría comer con nosotros?-ignorando la mirada de Kaoru que decía claramente que no los invitara

-esta bien, vamos haruhi-dijo secamente ante la presencia de yumi, portándose groseramente (como en aquel capitulo con el amigo de haruhi)

Se adelanto tomando a haruhi de la mano, se encontraba molesto de que su hermano no le hubiese dicho que le gustaba alguien, lo sintió como una traición, y le dolía, tal vez era envidioso pero en ese momento y siempre pensó que su hermano solamente estaría con el, que siempre estarían juntos.

No quería compartirlo con nadie, pero al verlo sonriéndole a esa muchacha, se sintió muy mal.

* * *

cuando menos se lo espera hay una sombra enfrente de el, a pesar de la cercanía y la luz que hay en el cuarto, no puede apreciarle el rostro. Otro foco se prende

* * *

Kaoru era suyo… ¿Qué estaba diciendo? eso no era cierto, el tenía a haruhi y su hermano debía buscarse a alguien, pero sabia que su interior solamente quería que kaoru fuese suyo. 

Una vez ya sentados en una mesa de un restaurante de comida italiana, todo estaba en silencio, ciertamente incómodo por el ambiente tenso que se sentía.

-y ¿hace cuanto que se conocen yumi-san?-pregunto curiosa haruhi

-pues conocernos mas de 10 años, tratarnos como ahorita una semana-esbozando una sonrisa que kaoru miro embobado, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Hikaru

Comieron tranquilamente y se separaron mas por pedido "disimulado claro esta" de kaoru, que no quería ver juntos a la parejita

Al llegar el anochecer, Kaoru se ofreció a llevar a Yumi a su casa, con el pretexto de que le quedaba cerca y que la quería ver llegar, se quedaron platicando un rato afuera de la casa.

-deberías de declarártele-le dijo después de unos minutos de silencio yumi a kaoru-presiento que siente lo mismo que tu pero esta confundido

-de que hablas yumi

-de lo que sientes por tu gemelo…es amor

-como dices eso…es mi hermano…es hombre…y eso no puede ser-dijo dando mil excusas el menor de los gemelos no queriendo reconocerlo

-a mi no me haces tonta…el amor no mide sexos, ni edades, ni nada, el amor se siente y se disfruta, se vive, con todo y sus riesgos, por que si no, no seria amor, es cierto puede ser que te hagan daño, pero nos tenemos que arriesgar por lo que queremos

Otra vez se quedaron en silencio con la mirada pérdida, cada quien en su reflexiones, en momentos del pasado que ahora revivían en sus mentes

-bueno ahora si no te molesta me voy a dormir ya tengo sueño-mientras estiraba su brazo y con el otro se tallaba los ojos…buenas noches kaoru

-buenas noches yumi…gracias-después de decir eso salio corriendo rápido para su casa esperando encontrar a hikaru ahí y efectivamente lo encontró sentado sobre su cama (la de kaoru) con las manos en la cabeza, se veía frustrado.

-¿Qué te pasa hikaru?-le pregunto al verlo en esa situación-¿Por qué estas así?

-termine con haruhi-la voz de haruki sonaba seca, en su cara no había expresión, es como si fuera Mori-senpai quien estuviera en su cuerpo-y no puedo decir que me siento al punto de morir

-pero ¿Qué paso?-hoy se veían bien

-No te has dado cuenta-la mirada de Hikaru se volvió sombría y veía directamente a Kaoru, se fue acercando poco a poco a el, la escena se veía aterradora, Hikaru le tomo la cara a Kaoru con ambas manos, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya ambos habían unidos sus labios, en un tierno beso, lento, ni había prisa, tal vez por que ninguno quería que ese momento acabara

* * *

por fin ve el rostro de la persona, siente un gran alegría de saber que es el, el miedo se va y siente que su hermano lo abraza, pero no era algo fraternal, era un sentimiento todavía mas profundo, el ultimo foco se prende y se logra ver que se forma la palabra amor

* * *

-yo te amo, kaoru-lo mira directamente a los ojos, a pesar de que son iguales a los suyos, esos les gustan mas-y ella lo sabía, perdona si no puedes corresponder mis sentimientos, pero no puedo evitarlo 

-yo también te amo

FIN

* * *

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, es el primer yaoi que escribo y sobre todo incesto pero a pesar de eso, disfrute mucho haciendolo, espero que ustedes disfruten tanto leyendolo como yo escribiendolo, si desean dejarme un review se los agradecera mucho.

Saludos.

Sak


End file.
